


Earning Tips

by Miss_Murdered



Series: SouMako Ficlets [1]
Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Flirting, Get-Togetherness, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-13 17:51:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2159688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Murdered/pseuds/Miss_Murdered
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sousuke visits a coffee shop out of his way just to see his favourite barista. Short two-shot drabbles written on request.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I opened up for SouMako prompts on tumblr and I received these two. Now posting here.

It was out of his way, Sousuke knew that. So far out of his way and he didn’t need to go to  _that_ particular coffee shop. He reasoned he did it as it was independently owned and he hated chains and all they stood for - the whole thing that every coffee shop was the same in every street in every place in the world.

But that was a shitty reason as the reason was…  _that_ barista.

He was tall, gorgeous and had the most incredible green eyes and the damn sexiest smile he’d ever seen. And of course, it was the way he said Sousuke’s name when he called it for his drink and then there were the few times their hands had brushed. Despite their minimal contact, the barista had been haunting Sousuke’s naughtiest dreams, thinking of the gorgeous barista in between his legs or spread over the counter of this stupid coffee shop or in Sousuke’s bed…

These dirty thoughts were circulating through his brain when he arrived at the counter and he almost blushed as the barista looked up at him. 

He was Makoto. It said so on the little name tag attached to the apron and he smiled as he saw Sousuke, no longer asking his name as he remembered it every time now. That gave Sousuke hope as maybe… as maybe he was into him. Sousuke could hope. 

"Usual?" Makoto asked with a smile. 

"Sure."

He handed over his money and Makoto turned to make his Americano, Sousuke admiring the back view - a firm ass in tight jeans that made him want to drool. He wondered… 

Sousuke stopped himself. He didn’t need to think about that ass naked. He did not need a hard on in public. He wasn’t a teenager any more. 

A few minutes later and Sousuke heard his name, the cardboard cup with his name on it handed over and their eyes met as the drink was handed over, Sousuke trying to word what he wanted to say. 

He wanted to say something about a date. Something about drinks. Or food. Or something but Makoto smiled and fuck… he was lost and his mouth was dry and he realised Makoto’s mouth was opening and he was speaking but Sousuke had no idea what he was saying. 

He blinked as he realised he’d been asked a question and their hands were still connected around the cardboard cup.

"Ugh… sorry?"

"I asked if I can have your number," Makoto said and Sousuke saw a slight hint of embarrassment that he found fucking adorable. 

"Sure," he said as casually as possible but still making him sound like an eager teenage girl and he put his coffee to the side, picking a napkin up and writing his number on it before handing it to Makoto. 

"I’ll call you… Sousuke."

And now knowing quite how to play this, his usual cool demeanour screwed by the attractive barista so he only gave his killer smile and a little nod before he grabbed his coffee and began to walk out. 

But not before he left a tip in the tip jar as Makoto deserved all the damn tips Sousuke could afford. Especially if it led to seeing him naked. 


	2. Chapter 2

He was running late and Sousuke needed a quick coffee from his favoured coffee shop and was relieved to see his favourite barista was there too. Makoto was a living breathing sex god and Sousuke was still not sure about how things were going with their new relationship - they’d exchanged text messages and been on one date but apart from that, nothing much had happened. 

It was not doing his libido any good as Makoto appeared in his dreams most nights and the most innocent thing that Sousuke had done in those was kiss at those incredible back muscles. The rest of his late night imaginings were a lot more smutty as Makoto just had that effect on him. 

He was fucked. And he wanted some fucking. 

Sighing, he arrived at the counter and ordered his coffee from his -  _sort of?_ \- boyfriend, or whatever and waited for him to hand it over. It was when Makoto was handing it over it happened. Makoto’s colleague, the blond irritating one, bumped Makoto and all of a sudden Sousuke had coffee all the way down the front of his shirt. And his pants. 

"Sorry!"

Sousuke heard Makoto’s apology as he tried to salvage his clothing, realising he was no longer behind the counter and stood next to him instead. 

"I can clean you up…" Makoto said, "follow me."

The heat of the coffee was seeping through and Sousuke nodded, following Makoto and assuming he was leading him to the bathroom. He was not.

Instead, he was led to the stock room which smelt strongly of coffee beans and Sousuke was about to say something when he felt an insistent mouth on his and a hand at his groin, undoing the zip on his jeans with a swiftness he didn’t anticipate. 

Not knowing what had come over Makoto - who had seemed pretty reserved, hell, they’d only made out a little - Sousuke only moaned into the kiss and grabbed for his perfect ass as suddenly there was a hand on his cock, working him to fully hard with a few tugs. 

"Fuck, Makoto," Sousuke panted out as his cock was stroked and Makoto pulled away from his mouth. He saw a small smile on the gorgeous green eyed guys face and he wanted to kiss it off.

But he did not have time to do that as without any warning, Makoto dropped to his knees and within a moment, Sousuke’s cock was engulfed in warm wet heat.

He felt those perfect smiling lips wrap around the head and a hand travel to the base and if anything, it was better than all those dreams where he woke up hard and horny. It was better as Makoto was there and on his knees and Sousuke reached for that soft hair, threading his fingers through it as Makoto bobbed up and down on his cock, his hand caressing the inches he couldn’t take in his mouth. 

Sousuke knew he was big but Makoto seemed to not care about that, taking as much of him as he could, releasing him from his lips to lick and kiss at his dick, trace the underside with the flat of his tongue and lap around the slit, moaning as though he was tasting a sweet treat.

"Makoto…" Sousuke moaned again, his body sagging as his cock was taken deeper, Makoto moaning around him so that the vibrations sent sparks up his spine. His head banged against the door behind him, his hand in a fist in Makoto’s hair and his hips thrust forward a little, Makoto letting him fuck his mouth. 

Fuck… he felt so good. Sousuke managed to look down, saw that brown hair over green eyes, saw his cock move in and out of lips and he felt his thighs tense and his climax rip through him, his cum spurting into Makoto’s mouth. 

Makoto didn’t release him straight away as he seemed to be sucking to get every last drop and Sousuke moaned when he pulled away and swallowed as it was hot.

"Ugh… thanks?" Sousuke managed to mumble out like an idiot and Makoto rose to his feet, smiling.

"Sorry about the pants."

And Sousuke saw the slightest hint of tease in those green eyes and he wondered if Makoto was  _really_ sorry and he had used it as a way to propel their relationship. Whatever Sousuke didn’t care, only grabbed for Makoto, stealing his lips in a kiss that tasted of cum and coffee, relishing in the feel of the Makoto’s firm body pressed against him.


End file.
